Test
by Unfunny Joke
Summary: Sometimes you just need to know when to ask for help.


**A Note from Unfunny Joke:  
**This was written as a part of a 100-word challenge that I've decided to take part in. I might combine future words into this in the same spirit as "The Green Files" by The Lady Bonny. As of right now though, it is simply a one shot. Feel free to review.

**Story: **Test  
**By: **Shawn "The Unfunny Joke" Wheeler  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own either of the characters depicted below, or any affiliations they might have.  
**Summary: **Sometimes you just need to know when to ask for help.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes and watched as Beast Boy paced to-and-fro on the living room floor while holding a bit of paper in his hands. 

She sighed lightly. So much for meditation. A shame too; it had been such a good day for it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she got back into the habit of staying in her room.

Deciding to embrace what was probably the only thing in the universe more inevitable than the end of the world had been, she landed gently in the boy's path, abruptly halting his movement.

"Alright, what's wrong?"

Without giving her a single word of reply, the changeling thrust the paper towards her with a pouting grunt. She looked at it, baffled for a moment before realizing what it was.

"It's a test," She looked at it closer. "A science test, with your name on it."

She still couldn't really put the pieces together. So far things weren't all that strange. Despite the fact that they saved the day on a regular basis, school was still a (admittedly, fairly small) part of life. The Titans were still teens after all, and not immune to the truancy laws. Of course, whatever courses that they needed were taken through an online correspondence course.

Obviously seeing the lack of understanding in her eyes, Beast Boy finally decided to speak up.

"Flip to the back page and take a look at the grade."

Doing as she was told, Raven saw the red numbers printed at the bottom of the paper: Eighty out of a possible one hundred and twenty.

"You got a 'C'," She stated. "It's a high 'C', but still not the best."

The energy that had been absent from Beast Boy's voice moments ago seemed to return with a vengeance all at once.

"I know! How unfair is that?!" He tossed his hands up in disgust to emphasise his point.

Giving the paper one last glance, she handed it back to the angry boy.

"Well, maybe you should spend some more time studying."

His face fell.

"But that's just it Raven! I _did_ study!" He walked over to the couch and collapsed into the cushions. "Oh man, how I studied. Did you know I haven't even touched the Game Station in three days?"

The fact shocked Raven a little, and managed to send a pang of guilt through her body for accusing her friend of slacking off.

"Oh. Well then, what was the problem?"

"I don't know…" He began to tug slightly at his hair. "I know I'm not a genius or anything, but I'm at least managing to pull 'B's in my other classes. I've just never really had much of a head for numbers or science. I guess I didn't take after my parents in that respect."

Raven crossed her arms slightly, already having an idea of where the conversation was headed.

"You could always ask someone for help." She could see the grin start as soon as it was out of her mouth. She knew it. "I meant one of the others. I'm not teacher material."

"First off, you'd be a tutor. Secondly, like the others _are _teacher material?" He shrugged a bit before continuing. "No offense to her or anything, but while I'm sure Star knows a lot of things, High School science probably isn't one of them."

"And the others?"

"Are even worse! Do you really see me learning anything other than battle tactics from Robin? He's a bit too rigid for me. I like to study at a more relaxed pace."

Raven shook her head.

"Cyborg's about as relaxed as you can get."

"Ha!" Beast Boy scoffed. "Most of the time, yes he is, but you should have seen him when he tried to teach me his mechanical blobbity gook on that planet we were all stranded on. I can say from first hand experience that he's not a great tutor choice. Even with his body fully intact he's bound to get frustrated. I don't know if you've noticed Rae, but I can be hard to get through to from time to time."

"You don't say." She was rubbing her temples now. "And what makes you think that I'm not going to get frustrated with you?"

"Oh, you probably will. But don't worry too much about it, you have a high threshold. And I'll be on my very best behaviour." He held his hand to his head in a clumsy salute. "Scout's honour."

"When were you a Scout?" She asked in hopes of possibly changing the subject.

"Not important. What really matters is if you'll help me get better at this stuff." He smacked the test in his hand and then quickly turned back to Raven with wide eyes. "Please?"

The looks on Beast Boy's face was borderline pathetic. He was almost to the point of outright begging. Sad really.

And yet…

"Fine. But you better put as much work into this as you said you would. If you don't, I'm done."

As soon as these words left her mouth she was enveloped in a hug that would rival even those from Starfire.

"Yes! You're the best Raven! Thank you!"

"Alright Beast Boy, that's enough. We'll go to the library tomorrow and see if we can't get you out of this mess."

The boy let go and nodded in agreement.

"It's a study date."

She shook her head in disagreement. "Okay, new rule. You're not allowed to call it that."

The skin tone of Beast Boy's face darkened half a shade as he started towards the door.

"Deal. Now if you'll excuse me, I have 72 hours of gaming to catch up on." He waved. "See you later."

"Wait." Raven turned to her friend, who had stopped in the doorway and turned. "I was just wondering how you knew I would even be able to help you with your science."

"Well duh!" The boy laughed to himself. "You're Raven. What don't you know?"

And with that he headed out the door, leaving Raven to meditate with an amused smile on her face.


End file.
